


First meeting

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [4]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni never fully remembered meeting the little boy at the playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

The young boy sat on the swings quietly, feet kicking at the sand below. Still upset that his brother was taken away by their mother, Yonekuni rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay. Even though he knew Kunimasa went with their mother to protect him, it still hurt to know that his younger brother wasn’t there.

With a small sigh, he looked up and caught sight of a boy the same age as he. Jumping off the swing, Yonekuni looked away. The sound of footsteps caused Yonekuni to look at the boy. Blinking, stray tears slipped down his cheeks as he quickly tried to dry his cheeks

“What do you want?” he demanded, ashamed to be seen crying.

They boy didn’t answer but only continued to walk closer to him. Taking a closer look at the dark haired boy, Yonekuni noticed that there was something different about him. Something not right, but then, seemed perfect for the dark haired boy.

The dark haired boy cocked his head and held out his hand, silently indicated that he wanted to play. Surprised, Yonekuni felt himself reaching for the boy’s hand, some what eager to play, to take his mind off his brother with their mother.

The two boys spent the next couple of hours playing with each other, chasing and having fun. But all too soon it came to an end when Karen came by to pick Yonekuni up.

“Bye-bye Yonekuni” came the shy words as the dark haired boy gave the blond a kiss on his cheek, blushing as Yonekuni looked away, rubbing his cheek. With one last glance behind him, Yonekuni followed Karen.

“Looks like you’ve got an admirer, Yonekuni” Karen laughed as the blond boy walked beside her.

With a low “Yeah”, the young boy blushed. Something deep in his chest told him that it felt right to be with the boy.

It would be many years later before these two would be reunited again, but neither would remember that fateful day in the park.


End file.
